Once Upon a Meryton Visit
by The Derpite
Summary: Set sometime between Lydia's marriage/Bingley and Darcy's return to Meryton and Bingley's proposal to Jane. Just more cutsie stuff cos I ship Darcy/Elizabeth so hard, especially at the end. So yeah, this is a pretend visit to the Lucas's and yes. If you don't get the subtext, Lady Lucas is trying to set up Maria with Mr. Darcy. Thank *bows*


"Oh, there's that wretched Mr. Darcy again!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed and Kitty ran to the window beside our mother. I colored a bit and exchanged a look with Jane, hoping that maybe, just possibly! she would be able to understand how very differently I felt about the matter. I had the strongest of desires to tell her but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not since I had the information that I did now. If only she could just ask me!

"Thinks he's so important, strolling right past our house," mum said.

"Mother," Jane started softly, "everybody walks past our house to get to Meryton," she said and glanced out the window.

"Well, he ought to find a different way of getting there because I don't want to see him!"

"Then stop looking at him," I said but the comment was washed away by Kitty's joining in snide remarks.

"It's a pity he's so rude," Kitty said. My face was now beet red, I'm sure. It so displeased me when they spoke of Mr. Darcy in this way.

"Oh yes, a right shame; he would have been a good one to marry," Mother said. "Don't you agree, Jane?"

Jane looked at me as I turned my face to hide my redness. "Well, I suppose he is rather handsome. If it weren't for his enormous ego, perhaps he would have made a good husband," she said and looked at me again, having expected to make me laugh. I couldn't even bring myself to look up.

"Not to mention all that wealth. It would hardly matter if he was handsome or if he could even hold a good conversation with all that money," Mother said.

"Mother!" I said as I could no longer take it and looked up at her.

"What on earth is the matter Lizzy?" she asked confusedly.

"It might do you all some good to keep your thoughts to yourself! None of you know Mr. Darcy more than what you saw of him at the ball which was months ago; that is hardly enough grounds to make accusations about his nature! I daresay he is not the only person ever to have had difficulty speaking to people!" I cried and stood from my place on the sofa. I began to storm from the room.

"Elizabeth! Where are you going?" my mother shouted.

"To seek more intelligent company!" I said. The girls looked at me quizzically as I quit the house and hurried down the road.

"Mr. Darcy!" I called and he stopped immediately, turning around.

"Elizabeth?" he said, surprised.

"Are you headed to Meryton?" I asked as I approached.

"Indeed. Are you?"

"I am now," I said and he put on a small smile, holding out his arm to me.

I took it immediately, panting a bit from my hurried escape from the house. I brushed the hair out of my face and tried not to dwell too much longer on the disparaging comments my family had to offer about Mr. Darcy or about what they may be saying right at that moment.

"What takes you to Meryton this morning?" he asked politely as a way of finding out what it was that had me so distraught.

"I am not quite at liberty to say," I said, embarrassed for my true reason, "but I will tell you it had much to do with the conversings of my family." There was a pause as I was sure Mr. Darcy was wondering what to say. I had previously harassed him on offending my family, so I could not blame him for the silence. "I will not doubt that you were right about the manner of my family, but I will say no more on that and we shall continue the conversation by discussing what takes _you_ to Meryton this morning."

Darcy seemed glad for the change of subject, however frankly it had come. "I am engaged in having tea with the Lucas's," he said and I was instantly sorry for intruding, attempting to come up with something I could busy myself in Meryton with when he continued, "but I doubt they will turn away an extra guest, especially a friend," he said. "I would be much obliged if you would accompany me," he said, being truer to his feelings.

"I would be delighted," I said and smiled. I did not mind spending time with Mr. Darcy; not anymore. To be completely honest, I preferred it over the company of my family.

I walked through the entire town with Mr. Darcy, not exchanging many words. I no longer had the need to hold conversation as I used to; his presence was no longer intimidating. He was just Mr. Darcy. Granted, he was much more than _just_ Mr. Darcy, but I didn't so much mind just walking silently.

We arrived at the Lucas's door and he knocked several times. There was a bustling from behind the door before it opened up to reveal Lady Lucas's smiling face. Her face fell a bit in surprise when she saw my face but she recovered quickly, looking back at Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, we're pleased to have you," she said. "And you as well, Elizabeth," she said, but it was painfully obvious that she harbored some hidden bitterness toward me. I wasn't keen to find out what that might be, however. "Please, come in," she said and ushered us in.

She had us sitting down to tea with Sir William and Maria in no time. She directed Mr. Darcy to sit directly beside Maria and positioned me rather farther away from him than I had intended to sit. She and her husband sat to my left while Darcy was directly across from me, where I could see him best. I had a feeling Lady Lucas had not meant to do that.

I picked up my cup and saucer and took a silent sip, looking at Mr. Darcy over the top of my cup and looking away immediately as he glanced up at me. I hated to be caught looking at anybody. I set the cup down and waited through several painful moments of silence before finding a subject of discussion.

"Miss Maria," I addressed her, "how very handsome you look today. Is that a new ribbon in your hair?" I asked.

She looked nervously at her mother which I wondered at. We were friends, were we not? She need not be afraid of speaking to me.

"Oh no," said Lady Lucas. "It's not new at all," she said and immediately went to correct herself, "but of course, it's not old either. We certainly have enough income to buy new ribbons occasionally," she said quickly.

"Of course, I do not doubt it," I said, trying to amend whatever damage had been done. "I simply meant to compliment her. She looks well," I said, "as do you, Lady Lucas," I added, trying to right whatever wrong it was I had done.

She nodded and went back to her tea. It was silent for a great deal longer and I found myself looking more and more frequently at Mr. Darcy. He was the epitome of calm at the moment and I wondered why he wasn't feeling more uncomfortable than I. Perhaps, however, he was. This would not be the first time he had successfully hidden his emotions from me.

I took another sip of my tea and stirred it for a moment, but the spoon made much more noise than was welcome at the moment. Mr. Darcy looked at me over the rim of his cup and smirked for a moment before joining me in stirring. It brought a smile to my face as well.

"Mr. Darcy," Lady Lucas said rather loudly and his attention was immediately diverted to her, "how long do you intend to stay in town?"

"I am not sure," he said honestly. "I will stay with Mr. Bingley as long as he needs me. I intend to return to London when the hunting season is over, unless some other occurrence should stop me from doing so," he said.

"Oh," she said, nodding, but not propelling the conversation any further. She looked at her daughter who looked more terrified than I had ever seen her.

"Have you heard from your sister lately?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She wrote just the other day," she said quietly. "She says things are coming along just fine."

With her speech, it became silent again. There was a nervous stirring of tea for quite some time. These pauses were beginning to become more and more disconcerting. I had done my best to start conversation, but nothing had come of it and I did not blame myself.

"What, perchance, could cause you to stay, Mr. Darcy?" Lady Lucas asked, going back to our previous topic.

Mr. Darcy put his tea back down as he contemplated an answer. I myself was curious as to what he would answer. After a moment, he looked up at Lady Lucas and spoke. "I suppose there a great many things which could keep me from leaving. It is a beautiful area of the country, after all and I have come to be rather fond of the people here."

"Is that so?" she asked. Mr. Darcy picked up his tea and began again to drink. "Would such a prestigious man as you have plans to be married soon?" she asked and he froze for a moment, his eyes widening a bit before swallowing roughly and putting the cup down.

"I'm sure that matter will be resolved at some point," he said.

"Might you have anybody in mind? I know plenty of girls who might take a fancy for you" she pried and Maria went beet red. If she had been my own mother, I would have stopped her several sentences ago, but I had absolutely no place in this conversation.

Mr. Darcy smiled and laughed a bit, looking down for a moment. "I appreciate your concern, but I would consider that private information," he said, successfully answering and lightening the mood.

"So you do have somebody in mind then?" she said.

"Mum," Maria spoke up quietly and Darcy pretended not to hear either of them.

"Shall we retire to the drawing room then?" Sir William said, recovering for his wife's mistake immediately.

I stood up almost too quickly for my own good and Maria followed suit. Mr. Darcy, seeing with surprise that we had stood up, practically knocked over his chair trying to stand faster than us. I bit my lip to hide my smile and followed Sir William out of the room. Mr. Darcy followed close behind me, placing a careful hand on my back. I jumped slightly at his touch and looked back at him. He didn't look at me, but I could feel his eyes on me once I looked away.

We came into the drawing room and sat down, Darcy taking the seat beside me before he could be otherwise instructed. Maria sat on my other side before Lady Lucas could stop her and the two parents sat across from me.

We played at whist for quite some time before I realized how late it was getting. I gently nudged Darcy's leg with my knee and he didn't even have to look at me to know what it was that I was trying to tell him.

"Lady Lucas," Darcy said. "It has been a pleasure spending this morning with you, but I'm afraid Miss Elizabeth and I have business to attend to," he said.

"Oh, goodness me! I do apologize for keeping you so long. Let me just take you to the door," she said and the party stood. We walked to the door and stopped on the step outside.

"Thank you again," Mr. Darcy said.

"Oh please, come any time!" she said, stressing the words more than necessary.

Darcy bowed to her and her husband. "Sir William, Lady Lucas," he said and turned to Maria, "and very nice to see you as well, Maria. You're growing up nicely," he said in such a tone that made it clear to Lady Lucas that he was not interested.

We said our last goodbyes and began to walk away as the door was closed. We walked until we were out of sight of the house before Mr. Darcy turned to me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Darcy!" I heard suddenly from behind him and he turned around to reveal Mr. Bingley approaching us. He patted Darcy's shoulder as he got to us, practically at a run. "I didn't know you'd come into Meryton this morning," he said and turned to me, panting but smiling all the same. "It's good to see you, Elizabeth," he said, taking my hand momentarily. He turned back to Darcy. "I'm just about to visit with the Philips if you'd like to join me," he said. "I mean no offense to them, but please don't make me go there alone," Bingley said.

I laughed; my aunt and uncle could be a bit overbearing in their spread of gossip sometimes.

"You can come with us too," Mr. Bingley invited me.

"Oh no," I said, "I really should be getting back home. My family is probably in a dither, I might say."

Mr. Darcy looked at me and smiled regretfully. "Will you be alright walking home alone? I can fetch a carriage," he said to me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said. He knew I was fond of walking in any case.

"Well then, I bid you safe travels," he said and took my hand. He bowed and kissed it softly. I curtsied when he stood back up and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Neither could Bingley, for that matter. His smile somehow got bigger which did not even seem physically possible.

"Good day, Mr. Bingley," I said, curtsying to him. He bowed. "Mr. Darcy," I said, curtsying again, having forgotten that I had already done so. He bowed again, as did Mr. Bingley and I laughed. "I do believe if anybody bows again, they may faint," I joked and the men laughed. "Good day," I said finally and I turned around, having to force myself not to look back again as I walked back to Longbourn.


End file.
